In the Heat of Battle
by Hikaru Morinaga
Summary: A certain Sheikah has a crush on a certain Hylian, and realizes this during a melee with Samus and Kirby against him and Link. What will happen? SheikLink. Sorta AU, considering Sheik and Zelda are seperate people in this 'fic.
1. That's Illegal!

**In the Heat of Battle**

Hello, dear readers. I never keep my promises, do I, considering here I am sitting, writing FANFIC. In the SSBM section, no less.

Today's story is actually based on true events that happened while I was playing SSBM.

Let's just say that Nintendo needs to be careful with a certain Sheikah and a certain Hylian.

Also, Link might sound very strange; reason being I've gotten rid of slang and curse words, having him speak more like the people in the Middle Ages did. After all, he IS proper, damnnit. If anything, he'll only say "damn".

Sheik has a more slangy sort of speech, though not far from Link's, since, afterall Sheik IS Zelda in disguise.

Kirby has a more modern way of speaking. It's just the way I picture him speaking.

Samus might mutter a few sentences here and there. She's not really the talkative type to me.

Basically everyone is in character the way they were portrayed in their respective games.

Anyway, enjoy! Review with concrit, please. I honestly don't care if you say there's something wrong with it. It'll help make this story (and future ones) better. So, read and review! Flames are also accepted, though they WILL BE IGNORED.

Thank you.

* * *

It was a warm day outside on the battlefield. Kirby was on the left side of Hyrule Temple, near the edge, battling Sheik.

"I know you have more than this, Sheik. Somethin' botherin' you?" The red puff-ball asked, dodging another attack. "You seem distracted."

Sheik faced the opposite side, staring not at Kirby, but at what was happening at the other end of the battlefield.

"Me? I'm fine. Just so hot out," the warrior replied, still staring at what was happening away from them.

Samus Aran, standing at 6'3", was dodging Link's attacks. She was running to a pillar in the middle of the battlefield, taking a breather.

"Samus, you know you cannot win," the Hylian said, below the helmeted bounty hunter, "And that you and Kirby will lose. Pity that it will be short lived."

Samus smirked, even though no one could see it.

"Really, now? You have quite the ego, there, Link. How about we let Sheik decide, considering he's rather distracted, as are you."

She lunged at him, taking him off guard, knocking him to the ground.

Kirby looked at Sheik.

"You like him, dontcha?"

Sheik sighed, "I don't think he likes me the same, though."

Kirby waddled over to the pillar that Samus and Link were sparring on, the bounty hunter and the Hero of Time were meerly blurs of colors. The occassional sound of metal clashing against metal hybrid were heard through the air.

Kirby floated over the gap and joined in.

"Ow! Watch were you stick that sword of yours, Link," Kirby said, rubbing his rear with his hand, looking at the older boy, "You could do permanent damage, you son of a bi--"

Sheik rushed over and shot needles at Samus' head, just as she was about to attack the man in green.

Samus fell off the stage, but not before screaming at Sheik.

"Samus was defeated!" The announcer said in that cheery voice.

Sheik taunted. "One down, one to go."

Samus walked over to the others that were watching the battle in the living room, popcorn being chucked, cheering heard, and swearing all over the place was bound.

"You fought bravely, Samus," Zelda said, smiling slightly, "though such a shame you lost to Link. Let's see if Kirby can last, shall we?"

Samus sat next to her and took her own helmet off, letting her hair out of its bounds.

"God, it gets hot in there."

"What the hell!" Roy shouted, chucking more popcorn at the screen.

"What Kirby did was _illegal_, dammit" - more popcorn being thrown, the sounds of Marth yelling at Roy to calm down- "And Link should kick his sorry a--"

Marth wacked Roy over the head, "Shuddit. You of all people have the WORST mouth I've ever heard. Speaking of hearing, that's what we're trying to do."

Roy was nursing another wound on his leg that Young Link had given him.

"I wanna see Older Me win, and I can't if you're chucking popcorn at the screen sevety-five percent of the time."

Kirby was quick, despite the fact that Kirby barely had legs, and because of that couldn't run very well, and dodged every attack they threw at him.

He flew over the pillar and on the ground, flattening himself to the ground, panting. "I'm hungry, dammit."

Sheik was on the pillar, wondering where the puffball went.

"... And if he was hiding somewhere, I wouldn't see it, being so small."

Kirby kicked Link, who was in the air, trying to get to the other side.

"Not on my time, Green Dude. I'm a'win this match. Consider it your first loss in 375 matches."

Link was falling, and Sheik could tell he already tried to do something about it, but to no avail.

Kirby flew over to the highest ledge on the right side of the field, smiling triumphantly.

Sheik did the only thing he would (and could) do: try and catch the young hero.

Kirby shouted over to the Sheikah, "Think fast!"

Sheik stuck his arms out and caught the Hylian, holding him close to his own chest.

Kirby's smile fell. "Shit."

The whole mansion stopped what they were doing ("You didn't," Young Link said to Ganondorf, moving away, "You didn't... fart, did you?") and looked at the screen, Zelda included.

_I thought this would happen_, she thought.

* * *

**Flashback**

_Zelda had decided that the best way to go was to seperate herself and Sheik._

_"It's for the best. You keep controlling me, and I have had enough," she said, finalizing the plan._

_With a drink of the potion, a blinding light appeared and Sheik was on the ground, rubbing his head and looking dazed._

_"Well, it's not **my** fault your feelings for Link made me do what I did in the Temple of Time," he replied, getting up._

_"That kiss was nothing. And anyway, you did that when he was asleep. He didn't know. Now speak no more of this incident or I will send you to the Sacred Realm- for good."_

**End Flashback

* * *

**

She sighed. _Nothing I could do now._

"You alright, Zel?" Samus asked, looking at the blank expression on Zelda's face.

She snapped out of her reverie. "Me? I'm fine. Just thinking about... something."

Link and Sheik looked at each other for a moment. To Sheik, this moment seemed like eternity. He felt as if time stopped.

They realized how wrong it looked, and Sheik carefully, yet hastily put Link down.

"Er, thank you, Sheik," the Hylian said, lightly blushing, and nodded to his partner.

Sheik looked behind him and saw Kirby coming towards them both.

"You were supposed to die! CURSE YOU! I WANNA WIN!"

Link quirked an eyebrow.

"You really wish to win the battle... by fowl play? That is not only against the rules, but it is not chilvalrous. Therefore" -Link pushed Kirby against the pillar, pinning him to the wall with his hookshot- "You will not win. I will not allow such." With that he kicked him -hard- off the stage, and turned around.

Link smiled, thinking they had won, and did something that he thought he would never do in a million years.

He ran to Sheik, jumped into his arms, and kissed him smack on the lips.

Sheik was most certainly surprised...

As were the people at the mansion.

Zelda fainted into Samus' arms.

Young Link choked on his Mountain Dew, spilling it all over Ganondorf.

Roy took one look at his popcorn and threw it at the screen.

Marth sighed. "How cute."

Ganondorf started laughing.

And everyone else was either wetting themself or too dazed and confused to speak.

Link pulled away and looked behind Sheik for what must have been the 48325984349th time.

"Behind you, Sheik!"

Sheik spun around just in time to roundhouse kick Kirby off the stage and spiraling into Oblivion.

"Where were we?" Sheik asked and smiled, claiming Link's lips with his own.

"GAME!" The announcer shouted, announcing that the match was over.

"Link and Sheik are the winners!" Samus shouted, forgetting Zelda's head was on her lap, sending the Hylian princess to the floor.

"Ooph!" The princess said with a thud to the floor.

"Sorry," Samus apologized, helping the princess up.

Peach was jumping up and down. "YAY!"

What happened of Link and Sheik? Well, they were still on the battlefield, kissing.

Sounds kinda like Shakespeare, without all the dying and whatnot. "Romeo and Juliet" sounds good. How about it?

"NO!" The two lovers shouted at the narrator, thinking she was nuts.

Which is true.

THE END.

* * *

So... how'd you like it? Review with concrit, as always. Flames welcomed, though they will be ignored and posted on GAFF. Thanks! 


	2. In the Heat of Battle

**In the Heat of Battle**

_Chapter Two_

Hello, and welcome to chapter two of _In the Heat of Battle_! I'm your author, Minna.

Now, this is the continuation from the first chapter... starting off with a celebration.

Why? Because it was the last Melee battle for the year (until September), and Link and Sheik both won. So, yeah, mucho celebration.

So, read and review, of course, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: Do you REALLY think I own SSBM? Not a chance. I don't have that kind of money, and if I did, I'd buy Green Day's contracts. Er, you heard nothing.

* * *

When Link and Sheik returned to the mansion, there was much cheering.

"I'm so happy!" Zelda said, hugging Link, her best friend since childhood.

Link embraced Zelda back.

"What, that I won?"

Zelda shook her head, "No. That you and Sheik got together."

Meanwhile, a lot of people were congratulating Sheik.

"That was funny when you kicked Kirby's sorry fat ass!" Roy said, smacking Sheik on the back.

"And Roy was throwing popcorn the whole time at Kirby, screaming it was illegal; good job. Also... the kiss was a nice.. act," Marth said, putting a hand on the Sheikah's shoulder.

"It was not an act," Link said, coming up behind the blue headed swordsman, "It was real."

The whole room went quiet, save for Peach who was still cheering.

Young Link whacked her over the head with his Mountain Dew bottle and knocked her out.

Fox managed to speak.

"You mean... it wasn't planned?"

Link shook his head.

"Of course not. It was spur of the moment."

He looked at the silent group and added, "I guess when you are in the heat of battle you do not think of things."

And with that Link wrapped his arms around Sheik's neck and kissed him again.

The surprised Sheikah got over the shock and engaged in a kissing contest with the Hylian.

That night, Sheik got his journal out.

"I wonder what would happen if someone found out I have a journal," he mused, opening it and grabbing his pen that was on his nightstand.

_Dear Journal,_

_I had the most wonderful day. Er, that is, in the sense that something happened that would probably have never happened, but I digress._

_Anyway, enough of my rambling. Today was the last Melee battle of the season, and it was against Samus and Kirby. My teammate was Link. What happened was this..._

And Sheik wrote down everything that had happened.

_It was amazing. Right in the heat of battle Link kissed me. He said it was spur of the moment. Heh, I do not think that's true._

_Strange things happen in the heat of battle._

He closed his journal.

'Strange things do happen in the heat of battle,' he thought and closed his eyes.

* * *

So... what didja think? I know it's short, but I wanted a nice ending. Please review! 


End file.
